


End of Times

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: As it was in the beginning, it shall be again in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**End of Times**  
_By: Lexalot_  
  
Summary: As it was in the beginning, it shall be again in the end.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Absolutely no infringement or blasphemy intended.  
  
Pairing: Dean/Sam  
  
Inspiration: Music – The “City of Angels” Score by Gabriel Yared.  
  
Warnings: Incest! Religious overtones.  
  
Notes: This is written in the context of a slash relationship but is intended so that it can also be read as gen.  
  
***  
  
Once upon a time, his name had been Dean.  
  
Dean Winchester.  
  
It had been centuries since he had heard the name, but it still resounded in his soul. The memory of those years followed him throughout the ages. Through an apocalypse. Armageddon had come and gone, but Dean remained with him just the same.  
  
Judgment Day had swept through the world bringing The Four Horsemen down upon mankind. Along with an army of angels and a legion of demons. It wasn’t like any myth or tale mortals had ever written or imagined. It was an end that transcended their vision.  
  
Now was a new era. A return to unrecorded history because time did not exist. As it hadn’t long before the earth began to feel its passing, and humans invented the concept of past, present, and future.  
  
The Earth had been reborn into a paradise. Untouched by humans and the demons that stalked them. The universe was an open gateway to Heaven. A worldly reflection of its divine birthplace.  
  
Pale shades of red, orange, and yellow lit the horizon as the sun kissed the sky in early greeting. An endless winding cascade of red rock peaks stretched far into the distance ahead of him.  
  
This is what he had been fighting for since the dawn of his existence.  
  
Peace.  
  
Triumph. Order had been restored. War was over. No remnants of pain, sorrow, anger. All indistinct shadows that he vaguely recalled having felt in flesh. Having been ruled and ruined by them time and time again. Only to fail, fall, and return to the flesh again.  
  
Such burdens and nightmares were extinct like the forms that carried them.  
  
His soul ached at the beauty of the land, the world that he had helped to bring into being. The tranquility embraced him from the depths of the valley below, caressing him in a gentle breeze, licking at stray wisps of his long golden hair.  
  
The green radiance of his eyes flickered like flames burning brightly from within, dulling only slightly as he closed them so he could feel the ethereal hum of the planet as it slowly turned, bringing the sun higher into the sky, raining its warmth down upon his pale skin, shimmering off his black metallic armor.  
  
He stretched his gossamer wings in the daylight, their velveteen skin glowing and absorbing the heat of the wondrous sunshine, and then, he folded them loosely behind him again.  
  
His true form felt as natural as it did when he was created. And recollections of his human incarnations were as detached and strange as notions of being an archangel would have been to Dean Winchester.  
  
Dean. Of all the lives he had unwittingly led, Dean had been the one closest to his heart. He understood very little of how humans conjured such connotations. Love and the heart. But wherever he went, he took that with him. And would for the rest of eternity. Along with so much other human influence.  
  
There had always been something about his time as Dean Winchester. Dean brought out the most humanity in him. Dean had possessed some traits that were surprising and wonderful. Pleasures, simply joys, depravity mixed with such innocence. And a passion for life and salvation that were most befitting an angel. Though he was haunted by demons until the day he died. There was no other experience that rivaled what he had learned and loved about being Dean Winchester.  
  
Dean was definitely his favorite. His favorite memory. Favored personality. Incarnation. The one he always went back to in his mind’s eye.  
  
The Apocalypse had come and gone. And Dean became him just the same.  
  
He’d had a brother. A brother named Sam. They had danced around one another for lifetimes before they were Winchesters. Almost always as champions for some greater cause. But, it was as Dean that it happened. A worldly connection. Love. Physical yet transcending it to a perfection that was almost... heavenly. As a human emotion in action rather than a divine essence of spirit. After all the mortal coils that he had known before, in Dean, he had finally felt loved and allowed himself to love in return. Just as mortals boasted. The greatest thing one could ever learn.  
  
An invaluable part of who he had become. A sum of his mortal training. Always born ignorant of who he truly was. As was part of God’s plan. The soldiers and the battlefield constantly changing and perpetually disguised. The struggle between Heaven and Hell had been taken to Earth. The war between angels and demons had always been waged through humans. And he was one of the best weapons. As was his brother.  
  
But, it had changed him. And the world. For the better.  
  
From the Fire of God to just another angel whose mission had been accomplished. Though he might have appeared to have no purpose, though there seemed to be no more meaning to his existence save existence itself, he felt… fulfilled. More grateful for this world and his place in it than ever.  
  
“Gabriel.” The voice floated on a whisper to his ear.  
  
When he turned, he saw his brother close at his side. Massive wings gracefully settling behind his back as his pale eyes glowed in greeting.  
  
His dark hair hung low on his shoulders, and the sun beamed brightly along the curves of his reflective metal armor.  
  
Who Is Like God? “Michael.”  
  
Michael laid his hand upon Gabriel’s shoulder, and Gabriel gave a smile.  
  
Snow and Fire.  
  
“Were you remembering?”  
  
Nostalgia. It was human but Gabriel’s voice flooded with it. “The way I lived so recklessly. The way I gave out my affections so haphazardly. The beauty and mystery of everything. The need to be needed. The music. The car. Family.”  
  
Michael countered. “The heartache. The bloodshed. The suffering.”  
  
“I never would have traded it for anything.”  
  
“I know.” Michael’s dark hair spilled over his shoulders as he leaned forward and met Gabriel’s eyes. “Neither would I.”  
  
Michael was the first. Of all of them. Save for Lucifer, of course. And by that succession, Gabriel the second.  
  
It had been the other way around once.  
  
“You were my Sammy.”  
  
“I still am.” Michael smiled warmly. “I always will be.”  
  
This place was home. Long ago to Sam and Dean. And now to Michael and Gabriel.  
  
Evil, a force that had seen its reckoning.  
  
All that was left was them and their kind. And the souls they had saved and redeemed along the way.  
  
Michael and Gabriel watched as the sun rose over the highest desert cliffs, bringing with it a different day.  
  
This was what it had all been for, where their journey had been leading, what it had been worth.  
  
This was home.  
  
Michael took Gabriel’s hand in his.  
  
And this is the way the world ends.  
  
And forever begins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 


End file.
